Code Flock
by eh-eh.mykal
Summary: Aelitas Voice tells her to find the Flock, and she follows, taking the gang to the US to find them. Maxs Vocie leads the flock to a factory where they crash for a bit. the to groups join to defeat Xana in Lyoko from a new factry. Something HAS to be up.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fic! Hope you like it!**

**rated T.  
**

_3rd Person:_

Jeremy sat at his desk in his room, staring at his computer intently, typing quickly and occasionally looking down at his keyboard.

"That...should...just about...do it." He pressed enter and leaned back a bit. After a few seconds, his desktop showed a green plus sign blinking bright. With a smile, Jeremy leaned back against his chair. "Ah! The sweet look of victory!"

"Can I come in?" A girl asked. Jeremy spun to see Aelita standing at his door, holding it open. She looked as nice as she always did, but she had a light blush on her cheecks. Yumi, who had seen her earlier, had commented on it, but Jeremy didn't appear to notice it.

"Sure, Aelita!" He grinned. He stood up as Aelita closed his bedroom door. He gave her a quick hug, and Aelita could feel his heart beating in his chest. "You'll never guess what I did!"

Aelita laughed. "I'm sure I won't. You always surprise me."

As Jeremy turned back to the computer, the screen changed to a tower scan.

"Does that mean that there's something wrong?" Aelita asked. "When it randomly goes to a scan?"

Jeremy looked confused as he sat down. "Usually yes, but lately it's been scanning for activated towers at random. But it never comes up with anything." He shrugged.

Aelita stared at the screen until it confirmed that there were no activated towers. "There hasn't been an attack in a while." She stated. "Nearly a month. It's never been this long." She shook her head. "Do you think we should tell the others to stay on guard?"

"On guard for what?" Odd asked as he closed the door, having, as usual, let himself in.

"Xana hasn't launched an attack in a while," Aelita said. "I'm thinking that we should all be ready for a sudden attack."

Odd considered for a moment. "Well, if Xana hasn't attacked in a while, maybe he's gotten weak. Lets call up Ulrich and Yumi, see what they think. School's going to start in a while, so Yumi should be on grounds."

Jeremy nodded. "Okay. Odd, you call Ulrich, and I'll call Yumi." He pulled out his phone.

Aelita sat on Jeremys bed in the corner. She rested her head and waited for her friends to arrive. They were pretty slow in the mornings when there was no attacks, so Aelita know it could be a while, even if she'd only just say Yumi. She and Ulrich were probably together, which meant that they were most likely on a differant side of campus walking slowly and talking.

_Perhaps you could use new friends._ Aelitas' eyes snapped open, and she saw that Odd and Jeremy were talking about a quiz in some class. She quickly closed her eyes again.

_Like who? My friends are the only ones who can help me defeat Xana!_ She'd had this weird voice in her head for the past month, since the last attack. The supercomputer had had a momentary laps in power, and had glitched as she entered the tower. When she'd arrived back in the physical world, she'd had the voice in her head. It had no emotion-EVER-and had not tones or pitch. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. If she'd had to describe it, she'd say it was like text, only being spoken. Since there was no way of knowing who or what it was, she'd decided to call it, simply, Voice. Or the Voice.

_They will help you defeat Xana when the time comes, but a few additions will ensure victory._ The Voice said.

_Well who would we have help? We don't have anyone who can really know the secret of Lyoko, and not enough scanners if we found someone!_

_I suggest a couple someones. You'll find them in Arizona._

_Where the hell is Arizona?_ The Voice had given her a few words of advice since the first time she's heard it, and had used it all. It had all worked. However, she had no idea where Arizona was, having lived only in Lyoko and Paris. Kadic Academy and the Factory were both located in Boulogne-Billancourt, France (a Paris suburb), so she hadn't really been anywhere else.

_Ask Jeremy and Odd._

"Hey guys?" Aelita asked aloud, opening her eyes. "Where's Arizona?"

"Arizona? It's a state in the US." Jeremy answered the question with ease, then gave Aelita a questioning look. "Why?"

"I bet she found the name on the tea." Odd shrugged. "Arizona tea is really good!"

Aelita nodded. "Yeah. I assumed it was a place, but I wasn't sure."

Jeremy informed her that Ulrich and Yumi were on their way, slowly since it wasn't an emergency. After a smile, Aelita closed her eyes, mumbling about how she had a headache.

_So the USA. We have to go there to find new friends?_

_Yes. Don't worry, though. There's a way..._

_And that way would be...?_

The Voice was silent, however. Aelita always got annoyed when she wanted an answer and Voice was suddenly gone.

Just then, Yumi burst into the room with Ulrich. They were both breathing heavy.

"I told you guys that you didn't need to run!" Jeremy said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You did." Yumi panted. "But we...wanted...to race!" She and Ulrich laughed as much as they could through their panting.

"Oh! Did I tell you guys what my parents want to do for summer break?" Odd asked. "They want to send me and a group of friends to the States! They told me I could bring you guys! All expances paid!" He smiled broadly.

Yumi looked down. "My dad wants to take us on a trip to Japan for the week. I don't know if I'll be able to go. Especially on such short notice."

"Yeah. My parents want me to go to Russia to visit my grandmother," Ulrich sighed. "I don't think that I could get out of it."

"What if you guys told your parents earlier?" Odd asked. "If it wasn't such short notice?"

"Are you suggesting a return to the past?" Aelita asked. Odd nodded. "I'm sure it would be fine." She shrugged. "It's not like anyone but us would know."

Everyone looked to Jeremy. He groaned. "Fine! I'll go the factory after school and activate the return to the past." As he got up, his computer went to another tower scan, and everyone was suddenly on their feet.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep!_

Odd sighed. "Looks like Xana is at it again." He shook his head.

Jeremy headed for the door. "Lets go now. Before Xana starts attacking here. We can return to the past and ask to go on the vacation."

Everyone nodded in agreement and left Jeremys room. They ran to the woods before the bell could ring. When they were out of sight of the school, they slowed to a walk. Aelita walked up beside Odd.

"Where in the States would we be goin?" She asked.

"Not sure. Mom said we could each pick a state." He shrugged. "I want to go to Florida-Disneyworld and Universal Studios! Plus girls. Lots of pretty girls."

Aelita laughed.

"Maybe California?" Ulrich asked. "Disneyland, Seaworld, Knotts Berry Farm!"

"I say Washington DC. It's not a state, but it has historical aspects and information that may be helpful against Xana." Jeremy said. He looks a bit upset though. "I wish there were more interesting things to do there though..."

"We should go to New York!" Yumi grinned. "Aelita and I can go shopping!"

"Yumi! You hate shopping!" Ulrich sighed.

"Yeah, but New York has nice stores! Besides, Aelita don't spend enough girl time together!"

"I think that's a great idea Yumi!" Aelita grinned.

"Aelita, where do you wanna go?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita considered for a moment. "Arizona." She said.

"Why? Just for the tea?" Odd laughed.

_Ghost towns,_ Voice said. _And Supernatural Mountain._

"There are ghost towns there," Aelita shrugged. "And Supernatual Mountain."

"And TEA!" Odd said. Everyone ignored him as they climbed down the hole.

When they got to the factory, Jeremy instructed them to go to the scanner room. He got to the computer and started up the scanners.

"I'm sending you to the Desert Region." He told them over the intercom. "The tower has no guards yet, but I'm sure it will once you get close. Aelita and Odd first."

Down in the scanner room, Aelita and Odd stepped into the scaners, which closed behind them.

Jeremy typed rapidly. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Vertualisation!" He pressed enter. When Aelita and Odd were on Lyoko, he repeated the process with Yumi and Ulrich. "And your vehicles on on their ways." He materialized the Overboard, Overwing, and Overbike.

Aelita jumped on the Overwing with Yumi, and they all set off.

"The tower is west of your current location. Head that direction now, and get there fast. I don't see any monsters on the map, but you know how Xana is."

Odd rolled his eyes. He looked over at Aelita and Yumi. "Hey Aelita, why do suddenly want to go to Arizona, if you don't mind me asking."

Aelita shrugged. "Well, I heard the name somwhere, and when I heard that it was a place, I remembered what else I'd heard about it, and thought it would be cool to go there."

"I hope we can all go," Ulrich said. "It'd be fun!"

"It WILL be fun!" Odd grinned.

Just then, Aelita saw the tower and pointed. "It's there!"

As they neared the red-topped tower, a group of three mega tanks rolled out from behind it.

"There's Xanas' welcoming party!" Jeremy stated. "Although I'm sure you guys can see them better than I can."

Soon enough, the three warriors had taken down the maga tanks, and Aelita was inside the tower. Everything was going smoothly until the tower was deactivated. The data windows fell, and such, but then a new window appeared infront of Aelita. It read "The Flock awaits you in the new factory." Before Aelita could tell Jeremy, he started up the return to the past.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll add more ASAP!**

**~EhEhMykal~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Aelita couldn't believe what was happening. She was listening to a _voice in her head_! And it was making her take her friends to the USA! But what else could she do? If she told the others, they would tell her not to listen because it was Xana. They wouldn't go to the US. Then again, what would they do if it _was_ Xana, and something bad happened? They'd never trust her again.

"Aelita! Are you in there?" A voice called, followed by a _bang bang_ on her door. Jeremy.

Aelita was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, but not really seeing it. Classes were over for the day, so she should have known there would be someone coming to see her. However, she'd expected someone who may need class notes.

With a sigh, she got up and opened her dorm room to her friend.

Jeremys face was flushed, though he wasn't breathing hard. He gave her a look. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Aelita nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I knocked on the door three times before you answered."

Aelita blushed. "I'm sorry. I was thinking."

"You must have been thinking hard." He looked at her. "Can I come in?"

Aelita nodded, mumbled an apology, and went to sit on her bed. Jeremy stepped inside and closed the door. He sat beside her.

"So what's new?" Aelita asked. "Something going on in Lyoko?"

Jeremy waved it away. "Nope. Lyoko is fine. I just wanted to come see you." He shrugged.

Aelita smiled. "Thats new." She laughed when Jeremy went on the defensive.

"Is not! I _always_ want to see you!" Then he looked down at the floor, almost hiding his blush.

Aelitas eyes were wide, and her cheeks were pink. Her mind was racing. "Always?" She asked. "Since when?"

"Since I vrlrzd ar rerv rou." He mumbled.

Aelita leaned in closer. "What?" She asked, even though she knew. She couldn't really understand his mumbled words, but she got the point.

"Since I realized I love you," He said. His blush darkened, and he refused to look at her.

_He's your soul mate._

"What?" Aelita asked. She didn't realized that she'd said it aloud until Jeremy looked up.

"Do I need to say it again?" He asked.

Aelita blushed and shook her head. "No you don't." She looked away, blushing as well.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "I mean, I-I'll understand if you, you know-don't feel the same! I will!"

Aelita looked at him, and he shut up for a minutes. "Do you love me too?" He asked.

She bit the inside of her lip, not meeting his gaze.

On one hand, she _did_ love him back. And she wanted him to know it. She'd been _waiting_ for him to tell her first-not wanting to say it and have him laugh, or not return it. On the other hand, she'd never known love before. Sure, she loved alot of people as friends-she loved her friends! Yumi and Ulrich and Odd-but Jeremy was differant. She used to think it was because she'd met him before the rest, and he always helped her, even when he hadn't known her name, or what she was-who she was. He'd been with her since the first time she'd opened her eyes-which she'd opened at the sound of his voice! She'd slowly, unknowingly, fallen in love with this person with such a big heart, and love for everything she'd known for the longest time.

Although she thought that what she felt for Jeremy was love, she wasn't sure. She had love for her father, and her friends, and knew that her feelings for Jeremy were differant, more powerful in a way. She'd felt friendship love, near-sibling love, family love, family love... Personal love? Love in a new way? Never.

Until now.

Aelita looked into Jeremys eyes. "I love you too."

Then, before either of them realized it, they were kissing. Jeremy, in his joy that she returned his feelings, had leaned forward and kissed Aelita. When they realized that they _were_ kissing, they realized that they didn't care, and kept kissing.

When they finally pulled away, they were red faced and breathing heavy, wrapped in each other. Neither of them spoke.

_Beep beep!_

Jeremy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, pushing up his glasses before reading his text message. He rolled his eyes, and began texting. "It's Odd. He wants everyone to meet by the vending machines. He says he has a surprise for us."

"What are you telling him?"

"That we'll be there." He looked at her. Before he could speak again, Aelitas phone beeped too.

She pulled it out. _Odd-Aelita: meet me vending machines! i got a supris!_

She sighed. _Aelita-Odd: J n I r on our way!_

_Odd-Aelita: kk! c u soon thn!_

As they left the room, Jeremy looked over to Aelita.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Aelitas eyes got wide. "Really?" She asked. He nodded, and she smiled. "Yes! I do!" She embraced him out of nowhere. When she pulled away, he readjusted his glasses.

He laughed. "Wow. You're in a good mood."

"I am. I've never felt this way before."

They kept walking.

"Neither have I. I still can't even believe you said yes."

"I can't believe you told me you love me."

"I can't believe you told me that you love me too." He took her hand, and they fell into a more matched stride.

"I can't believe you kissed me." Her cheeks got pink.

"I can't believe you kissed me back."

They exited the building, still hand in hand. They saw Odd at the same time, and laughed at his expression together.

"Being together when I text you," Odd began. "Blushing when you leave the dorm building, hand holding..." He trailed off, and his eyes got really wide. His hands went up to his face, and he stepped back. "You're dating?"

Aelita and Jeremy laughed, nodding.

Ulrich and Yumi walked up.

"What's funny?" Yumi asked. She leaned against the wall, and looked to Odd, who still looked horrified. "What's goin' on?"

Odd pointed at the two who were still laughing, but had released hands to hug themselfs. "Aelita and Jeremy are dating!"

Ulrich and Yumis eyes both got wide. However, Yumi quickly shrugged, eyes returning to normal. "It's nothing new."

Odd looked at her. "Wadoya mean? Yumi, have they been dating all along?" He looked around at his friends. "How come I never knew?"

Ulrich shrugged too. "It's honestly about time."

"WHAAA?" Odd gasped.

Yumi rolled her eyes, and gestured at Jeremy and Aelita who were coming out of their laughing fit. "Have you not seen them? Always giving each other doe eyes, hanging out together, doing things alone-showing all the signs! It _is_ about time they got together."

Odd sighed. "So this _is_ new? I'm not slow after all?"

Ulrich shook his head. "This is new as far as being official."

"Was is really so obvious before?" Aelita asked. Jeremy took her hand again.

Yumi nodded. "It's been pretty clear. Kinda like Ulrich and me!" She and Ulrich laughed, and she tapped his arm. "It's pretty clear how we feel about each other."

Odd rolled his eyes. "Riiight. And that would be...?"

Ulrich said "Love" when Yumi said "Just Friends."

Odd laughed. "Oh yeah! It's pretty clear!"

Both Yumi and Ulrich were still blushing when William walked up. He put an arm around Yumis' waist. **A/N: somehow they managed to get William out of the grasps of Xana. He remembers is all, and desired to make it up to them all by fighting against Xana until the very end. He and Yumi are in the beginnings of a new relationship. Ulrich still loves Yumi, and both William and Yumi know this. However, Ulrich told Yumi to date whoever she wanted because he just wanted her to be happy. When she chose William, Ulrich told him that it was all good because he'd known Yumi would choose him, which was okay.**

"Sorry I'm late guys," He said. "I was making up a test when I got the message." He looked at Aelita and Jeremys linked hands, and blinked. "That new?" He asked.

Yumi nodded. "It is."

"It's about time!" William laughed. "Was it only today?" He asked.

Jeremy and Aelita nodded.

"Niiiiice!" William laughed.

"So what was your big surprise, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, right!" He got a really big smile. "My mom was going to go with us to the US,-"

"Oh!" Yumi interupted. "That reminds me! My mom said I could go! She said that I can meet them in Japan when we get back!"

"My parents told me the same thing. As long as I get to Russia before the summers over, it's all fine." He shrugged.

Everyone looked expectantly at William, but he just looked blank.

Yumi blushed a bit. "Did anyone think to tell William?"

Odd rolled his eyes. "William, my mom wants to send us on a vacation to the US. Ask your partents, its free for everyone but my mom, whos paying for everyone."

William nodded.

"ANYWAYS!" Odd grinned big again. "My mom was gonna go with us, but she decided that she wants to stay at home with my dad." He shrugged. "So we get to do all this alone!"

"Fun!" Yumi grinned.

"She's already bought tickets, and made reservations for our first hotel. Once we decided all the places we're going, in order, she'll make reservations at hotels there too, get us rides, suvoneer and food money..."

They planned out thei trip until Yumi had to go hom and William walked her home. Ulrich and Odd went up to their room. Jeremy walked Aelita back to her room.

Before going into her room, Aelita gave Jeremy a tight hug. Then Jeremy pressed her to the wall. His lips pressed to hers lightly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, increasing the intesity. When they pulled away, their faces were flushed, and breathing was heavy. He takes a step back, and smiles. She returns the smile, and kisses him one last time before going into her room.

Once inside, she pressed her back against the door and slid down.

_Soulmate?_ She thought. She touched her lips, which were warm. "Soulmate..." the word spoken tasted like sweet chocolate on her tounge, and she loved the sound of it as it hung in the air around her.

_Don't dwell on it, Aelita._

She jumped. _Oh! Hello, Voice!_

_Don't keep your mind on one single person. It will never help you._

Aelita rolled her eyes, and briefly wondered if the Voice could see it. _I love Jeremy. Of course im going to focus on him!_

_You are a teenage girl. Things change._

_Like what? I will ALWAYS love Jeremy!_

The voice was silent, and Aelita sighed, then fell asleep._  
_


End file.
